


Anne ama Lisa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela não podia estar apaixonada pela esposa do seu parceiro.





	Anne ama Lisa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anne loves Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789302) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #001 - begin (começar).

Anne se apaixonou por Lisa à primeira vista, mas não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Não podia estar apaixonada pela esposa do seu parceiro, era mais do que errado, então ignorou seus sentimentos e tentou ser uma boa amiga, mais para Lisa do que para Dan. Ela sabia o quão complicado qualquer tipo de relação com Dan poderia ser. Mas agora Dan estava morto, e Lisa precisava de seu apoio, e mesmo se Anne quisesse começar uma relação com ela, não era sua escolha. Lisa estava de luto, e Anne não faria nada enquanto Lisa não estivesse pronta para isso.


End file.
